Used to Darkness
by foreverlevie
Summary: Levi lives alone in his apartment. Just coming out of collage, he hasn't found a career yet. However, a man comes into his life, offering him the job of his dreams. But will Levi's past get in the way of his work, dream, and even life. Eruri. Rated T cause I felt like it.


**Hello and welcome to my first fic. This is probably going to be really shitty, but whatever. They may seemed rushed, but my internet already made me loose all of my** **work once. I'm going to try to make this fic a long one, but I don't have much patience. The iniciating action may come in the first chapter. I don't like** **doing that. Follows,** **favourites, and reviews are appreciated. Criticism is welcome. Enjoy~**

* * *

I had my eyes closed tightly. My bed sheets were messily thrown about my small body. The slow and drawn out ticking of a clock kept me restless as it steadily clicked away in the background. _Tick_. I swallowed deeply. That sound was driving me into insanity as I listened to it all night. _Tock_. It was moving to slow for my liking. _Tick_. It was unnerving. _Tock_. You have to get up. _Tick_. It's coming. _Tock_. The past! _Tick._ It's coming. _Tock._ I won't go back! _Tick._ No. _Tock._ No! _Tick._ NO!

Three chimes sounded in the background to represent three am had just arrived. I was gasping and out of breath. I was shaking from the cold sweat that had accumulated on my body during that nightmare. It felt disgusting. I had to shower. Getting up out of my bed, I headed to the bathroom down the hall. Bringing my work clothes with me, I decided I would take a relaxing shower. It was never to early for a shower.

I strode into the bathroom and switched on the light. The sudden brightness made me squint. The tile squeeked underneath my feet. I didn't even bother to close the door as I stripped down to nothing. The only other person in here was my independent and bitchy cat, Envy. I don't even know why I got a messy animal... Oh wait, my nieces stepbrother thought it'd be a wonderful idea to give me a messy animal without even consulting me to see if I wanted one. I never expressed and interest in an animal before.

I turned on the water spout in the tub and waited until it got warm. After a bit of thinking, I decided a bath would be better for relaxing. I filled up the tub and gracefully slid in, allowing the warm bubbles to surround me, easing all of my stress from the nightmare and the previous day at work. Happy with my current situation, I allowed my mind to wander.

I was fresh out of collage and still didn't have a full time career. Instead, I was working part time at the small bakery down the street, Squad Levi's Bakery. I always found it amusing that my name was in the title of my workplace. It had been a busy and stressful day. We were unusually packed and quickly ran out of stock. We had to temporarily close while I drove to the store to pick up more ingredients for the head cook, Oluo. I got short with the lady at the register, and I ended up getting pissed at the other customers that came in that day. That earned me a scoulding from the manager, Petra Ral, and I hardly even listened I was so infuriated. She sent me home early, told me to get some rest and come back refreshed the next morning.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Right in front of me I saw shinning blue orbs.

"Fuck off, Envy, go take a nap you disgusting animal."

She blinked and stalked off. I rubbed my temples and took a look at the clock. 3:47. I sighed, reluctant to do anything but sit sleepily in the tub. I ducked my head under and got a dollop of shampoo in my hand. I scrubbed steadily for a straight five minutes. I leaned back into the lukewarm water, which was starting to feel disgusting, so I washed my hair and body quickly and got out as soon as I could. After drying, my still damp hair felt great on the back of my neck. I pulled on my clothes and brushed my hair and teeth. Going into the kitchen, the clock read 4:16. I made a cup of hot tea and slowly sipped on it as I read my favourite book. Around 4:56, I had finished with the rest of my book and my tea. Now it was time for dishes, disinfecting, and organising. Then work. I flew through the dishes and each one was polished so brightly you could see your reflection. Then I disinfected the counter and table. And lastly, I made my bed and picked up whatever mess that was left. The clock read 7:09. I freshen up a bit and drove to work where the most stressful part of my day would began.

* * *

 **I'm actually very proud of how this chapter turned out. Hope you enjoyed it~**

 **-Levie**


End file.
